


Sandcastle

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, sandcastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Sandcastle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



“Sherlock, you stepped on it!”

“This is temporary. All this trouble will be washed away with the tide.”

John stood, brushing the sand from his legs. “That’s the beauty of sandcastles, Sherlock. Being a pirate, I’m sure you made a few.”

“Mycroft made castles to rule. I made ships to explore.”

“And I made this for you.”

Sherlock blinks. “For me? Why would you to build a sandcastle for me?” He kneels and takes a handful of sand to shore up the wall he destroyed.

“I don’t know, a grain of childhood, a bit of innocence,” John says, sitting down next to Sherlock.

“Did you know each beach and sea has sand unique to that beach? That makes us much like this sand.”

“Why Sherlock, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a romantic.”

[](https://imgur.com/fznNlnV)


End file.
